La Eternidad
by Vampire Massen
Summary: Bree Tanner: una neófita víctima de la guerra, condenada a morir desde el mismo instante en que es convertida. Los ejecutores Vulturis se acercan. ¿Que decisión temeraria puede salvar a una inocente? AU
1. Los europeos

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, algunos persnajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia y tres personajes pertenecen a un amigo que me ha dejado publicar la historia.

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

He de advertir que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer con la excepción de Johan, Francesco y Giovanni. La historia también parte de su obra en Eclipse (el inicio se sitúa una hora antes del ataque de los neófitos). A partir de entonces, no obstante la historia ha sido cruelmente manipulada por mí. Deseo que disfruten de este fic, saludos.

* * *

**Los europeos:**

Ante los Cullen se presentaban dos vampiros sonrientes. El primero era alto, moreno, de aspecto joven y los hombros anchos: sencillamente estaba hecho a una escala superior. El segundo también era alto, pero al estar al lado de su compañero no se apreciaba su estatura. Tenía el pelo negro, y al ser transformado solo debía tener dieciséis años, aunque era evidente que había acumulado muchísima más experiencia. Ambos lucían iris negros, al igual que sus pupilas, cosa que creaba un efecto extraño: los Cullen estaban acostumbrados a tratar con vampiros de ojos rojos, no negros.

- Saludos- empezó el alto-. Mi nombre es Johan, y mi compañero se llama Giovanni. Ambos venimos de Europa pero también viajamos mucho. Estábamos de paso,- sus ojos reflejaron la luz mientras los movía entre sus interlocutores- pero deseábamos saludar a un conocido y, al ver indicios de un clan de neófitos cerca, querríamos ayudar.

- Encantado de conocerte, Carlisle- una sonrisa socarrona acompañaba la salutación de Giovanni.

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Carlisle parecía extrañado. ¿Quien podía conocerle?

- Francesco me habló muy bien de ti, Carlisle. Luce ojos ambarinos como todos vosotros, así que supongo que seguís también su... singular dieta.

- Oh, Francesco, me acuerdo de él- Carlisle había compartido sus ideas con otro vampiro de Italia, Francesco, hacía muchas décadas.- ¿Cómo os alimentáis vosotros? Jamás hemos visto unos vampiros que tuvieran los ojos siempre negros...

- Hacemos... lo que creemos necesario- dijo, tenso, Johan.

- Apreciamos el valor de la vida humana, y admiramos vuestra voluntad para resistiros a su sangre, pero nosotros no somos tan fuertes. Nos... nutrimos de sangre humana, pero mantenemos el máximo autocontrol posible.- Giovanni parecía especialmente incómodo.

- Nos alimentamos menos que de costumbre entre los vampiros- tradujo Johan.

Los Cullen no reaccionaron ante esta descripción. Habían conocido demasiados cazadores obsesivos entre su especie, por lo menos los vampiros que tenían ante ellos no lo eran.

Alice empezó a ponerse nerviosa, haciendo gestos a los otros: sólo falta una hora, sólo una hora. Ellos asintieron e indicaron a los amigos que los siguieran.

Tras una veloz carrera llegaron al prado señalado por los Cullen como lugar idóneo para la batalla, pese que aún debían esperar un poco. Los amigos, por el camino, les hablaron a la familia acerca de su experiencia al luchar contra neófitos: era suficiente. Las disputas por territorio en Europa habían llegado a estar fuera del control del clan Vulturis durante algunas épocas. En una de ellas habían crecido Johan y Giovanni, el primero en Alemania y el segundo en Italia. A los amigos les extrañó el intenso olor a sangre en el prado, pero los Cullen aclararon que era su anzuelo.

- Muy práctico- murmuró Johan.

- ¿Tenéis... talentos?- preguntó Jasper.

- Yo tengo una vista más aguda de lo normal- empezó Johan-. No es demasiado extraordinario, pero me ha resultado útil en más de una ocasión.

- Yo...- Giovanni esbozó sus cínica sonrisa- yo soy un espejo. Si me afecta un poder, lo uso involuntariamente contra su emisor. También puedo retener el poder unas horas. Ha dado muchas sorpresas a mis enemigos en muchas ocasiones.- Su mirada se perdió unos instantes entre sus recuerdos. Los Cullen se miraron preocupados: era un vampiro muy poderoso- ¿Vosotros también tenéis talentos?

Los Cullen les hablaron cada uno de lo que sabían hacer, pues veían en los dos europeos unos aliados leales. También les hablaron de Edward, y al hacerlo ellos se interesaron por su ausencia. Tras algunas dudas, la familia les contó toda la historia: Bella, su amor por el vampiro, los licántropos, Victoria... Aunque los dos amigos mostraron una viva curiosidad al respecto, no pudieron seguir la conversación: los neófitos estaban a sólo diez minutos y debían prepararse. Los dos nuevos aliados se situaron en el flanco opuesto al de los licántropos: decían que los lobos no estarían acostumbrados a pelear junto a ellos...

Los neófitos llegaron a toda velocidad, sin disciplina ni orden. Johan sonrió, había sido mucho más difícil contra ejércitos de neófitos bajo un mando fuerte como contra los que ya habían peleado. Jasper se avanzó a todos los aliados i destrozó el cráneo del primer neófito antes de que sus amigos llegaran a su nivel. En el caos del combate, Johan y Giovanni peleaban coordinados. Giovanni fingía retirarse, y cuando los furiosos enemigos iban tras él Johan atacaba por detrás. Cuando se giraban para hacerle frente, Giovanni los acometía brutalmente. Entre los dos descuartizaron a tres nuevos vampiros, y al ver en apuros a algunos de los Cullen, quisieron ir a socorrerles. No fue necesario, los lobos entraron en el combate y su carga era devastadora. Los dos amigos observaron admirados como los lobos peleaban, era algo completamente nuevo para ellos. Enseguida tuvieron que volver a luchar y se separaron.

(Des de los ojos de Giovanni)

Al ver que Johan se separaba hacia un lado, decidí empezar a pelear solo. Un neófito que corría hacia mí se encontró de golpe en el suelo, donde de una patada lo partí por la mitad. Sabiendo que no era suficiente, aplasté su cabeza entre mis manos. Sin pararme, tuve que rematar a uno que Jasper había dejado en el suelo. Uno de mis enemigos se acercó por detrás, sin duda intentando emboscarme. Le propiné un golpe con el codo que le impidió reaccionar y le arranqué la cabeza sin miramientos. Vi cómo uno de los lobos caía bajo un neófito especialmente fuerte y yo, pese a mis reservas, me lancé contra ese bastardo y le destrocé un brazo. Pero era muy fuerte y consiguió cogerme, y cuando ya lo veía todo muy difícil noté que la presión se aligeraba de golpe. Dos licántropos se estaban ocupando de despedazarlo. Asentí con la cabeza (supuse que entenderían que les daba las gracias) y embestí de nuevo contra la refriega.

Al esconderse el sol entre las nubes, no podíamos encontrar más enemigos. Todos los aliados estábamos vivos, todo un éxito. Johan y yo habíamos buscado enemigos escondidos y matamos a un par, pero nada más (para su gran decepción, era muy duro oírle hablar de cómo de blandengues eran éstos neófitos). Entonces fue cuando vi a Carlisle y a Esme hablando preocupados. Con curiosidad me acerqué a ellos para saber de qué se trataba. Debí pensar que sería interesante.

No sabía cuanta razón tenía al pensarlo.

* * *

Dejad vuestra opinión.


	2. la primera mirada

**Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es un AU creaada por un amigo al cual pertenecen algunos personajes, y los demas son de SM.

**La primera mirada:**

Era otra neófita, sin duda. Era pequeña, debía tener quince años como mucho, pero su cara mostraba tal rictus de sed y miedo que resultaba irreconocible. Sus ojos relucían un color rojo brillante, y supuse que estaba al límite de su autocontrol. Todos sus instintos la empujaban a morder y despedazar, pero se estaba reprimiendo.

-Ven, pequeña. Reagruparemos a nuestra familia en un momento, y luego te haremos algunas preguntas. Si respondes con honestidad, no tendrás nada que temer.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- pregunté con mi habitual curiosidad. La neófita me intrigaba. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Es muy... singular. Se ha rendido- Esme parecía preocupada por la pequeña, haciendo gala de su empatía casi sin límites.- No creemos que sea necesario matarla, sólo tiene unos pocos meses.

- Por supuesto que hay que matarla- intercedió Jasper.- Debemos acabar con ella: es la ley.

A partir de entonces algo se hizo muy claro para mí. No quería permitir que la pequeña desapareciera. Todos mis principios de defensa de la vida me impulsaban a hacerlo. La neófita, además, me recordaba a mí cuando era como ella y fui _usado_ como una arma, un objeto. Había tenido la inigualable oportunidad de crecer y quería permitirle compartir mi suerte.

- No creo que sea imprescindible. Podemos educarla, no quebrantaremos ninguna ley.

La neófita me miró con agradecimiento.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Carlisle.

- Bree.- Por su tono de voz, era evidente que estaba conmocionada, pero me pareció que no era por el combate en sí, era por otra causa que no logré dilucidar.

- Veo que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación.- Jasper hablaba con voz muy tensa- La ley que de la que hablas con tanta indulgencia está viniendo hacia aquí ahora mismo.

Ese momento, lo reconozco, fue uno de los más aterradores de mi vida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?- Mis nervios eran patentes: entre los vampiros europeos el temor hacia los Vulturis era mucho mayor que el que sentían los de otros lugares: la razón era que los Vulturis no tenían reparos en actuar despiadadamente en lo que consideraban su territorio.

- Alice.- Respondió Carlisle.

Entendí que lo sabían gracias al talento de Alice para ver el futuro, así que fui de un salto hasta ella.

- Dame la mano- supliqué. Además de ser un espejo, también podía "absorber" un poder, pese a que nunca poseía de más de un talento a la vez. No se lo había contado a los Cullen por la ausencia de razones o tiempo.

Ella, aunque dubitativa, me hizo caso. Una fina capa áurea abandonó su cuerpo y vino hacia mí, confiriéndome su poder. De pronto empecé a tener fogonazos, imágenes de cosas que todavía no habían ocurrido. Eran efímeras y breves, pero su trascendencia era tal que se gravaban incandescentes en mi mente. Me desconcentré totalmente al ver a Demetri (conocía bien a ese gorila de los Vulturis) aplastando la cabeza de Bree y descuartizándola bajo la impotente mirada de los Cullen. También pareció que la imagen que estaba viendo se desvanecía. Perdí la concentración.

- ¿Por qué desaparece?- grité, nervioso.

Los Cullen me miraron extrañados. Alice, no obstante, debía entenderme:

- Las decisiones que estás tomando lo han destrozado, ahora es voluble y depende de tus planes... pero es extraño.- Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Jasper, evidentemente había venido tras de mí.

- Su rumbo y el de la neófita se alejan del nuestro. Las decisiones que tomen no afectarán a ningún Cullen... ni a Bella, claro.

- ¿Los Vulturis vienen hacia aquí?- Johan mostraba una cara aterrorizada que sólo podía compararse a la de la pequeña Bree.

No fue necesario que le respondiéramos. De todos modos ya lo había oído.

- Giovanni, debemos irnos. Ahora.- Se giró hacia los Cullen y añadió una disculpa:- lo siento, pero no puedo enfrentarme a esos... demonios. Contra neófitos, si queréis, pero no contra los Vulturis.

Carlisle asintió lúgubremente:

- De acuerdo, pero no habléis jamás de... nuestros aliados. Podrían provocar recelos contra nosotros por parte de los vampiros. I jamás caigas en manos de Aro.

- Ése era mi plan- Johan estaba aún más sombrío que de costumbre.- Vamos, Giovanni.

- No... no creo que pueda- respondí para mi propio asombro.

Él iba a replicar, pero vio cómo miraba a Bree, cómo de golpe se había convertida en mi objetivo y meta. Iba a replicar, pero supongo que no sabía qué decir.

En ese preciso momento, entró en el claro el miembro restante de la familia, ese Edward, y tras él...

Tuve que taparme la nariz como acto reflejo, pero su olor había llegado hasta mí y Johan. Tuve que refrenar mis impulsos de matarla, pero me requirió más fuerza de la que pensaba. Bree, por desgracia, no había ejercitado su voluntad y sus instintos de caza de sobrepusieron. Jasper fue quien la detuvo, estampándola violentamente contra el suelo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo podéis resistirlo?- La neófita debía sentir un dolor y ansiedad terribles- La _quiero_.

Los otros Cullen parecían preocupados por nosotros tres, pero yo y Johan alzamos la mano indicando que no había peligro. Destapé los orificios de nuevo, y la abrasadora aroma volvió, pero era capaz de resistirla más fácilmente.

- Giovanni...- Johan no parecía tenerlo tan fácil como yo.- No lo entiendo, pero es tu cuello, no el mío. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.- Y, dirigiéndose al resto de la familia, se despidió:- espero volver a veros... algún día.

Y, tras dirigirme una última mirada incrédula, se marchó. Ja, amistad para siempre; pensé. La eternidad ha sido más corta de lo que creía.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, empecé a sentir los pensamientos del chico pelirrojo. Ah, ese era el famoso leedor de mentes. Y... pareja de la humana. Dentro de su mente sentí la profundidad y la fuerza que tenía su amor, cómo su deseo de la sangre de... Bella (ah, así que se llamaba Isabella) le causaba dolor, cómo había sacrificado todo cuanto fuera posible para estar con ella... Rectifico: como ambos habían sacrificado más de lo que era humana o vampíricamente posible para estar juntos...

Justo en ese momento, el flujo se interrumpió. Edward parecía algo enfadado.

- Es algo inconsciente- dije para disculparme.

- Ya lo sé- respondió él con un matiz furioso.- Pero... no lo esperaba, eso es todo.

Vi cómo sus ojos se desviaban un momento hacia Bree, y supuse que lo había pensado a la vez que leía su mente. Eso me recordó que la neófita aún estaba en una situación complicada y corrí a ayudarla. Jasper la sujetaba con fuerza,y sus impulsos seguían siendo demasiado fuertes.

- Tranquila, tranquila...- Debo añadir que la chica había logrado levantarse pese a la fuerza de Jasper (y a la suya propia), y que su rictus de dolor era mayor.- Piensa en otra cosa, ¿me oyes?- No sabía cómo calmarla, así que lancé una mirada suplicante a Edward.

Él, gracias a los dioses, me entendió y le habló a la neófita:

- Riley y Victoria están muertos.- Bree se paró de golpe, y abrió mucho los ojos de color carmesí.- Diego ha sido vengado.

Pasaron dos largos segundos de indecisión.

- Gracias- esa fue la escueta respuesta de Bree. Pero lo dijo por Edward, por mí, y por los Cullen.

Volvía a tenerse un poco controlada, aunque Jasper no parecía en absoluto que confiara en ella. Ése vampiro parecía disfrutar estando nervioso, creo yo.

- ¡Carlisle, sólo quedan diez minutos!- Alice estaba preocupada. Bien visto, todos estábamos preocupados, así que debía ser indiferente.

Edward se fue para hablar con nuestros aliados. En ése momento constaté la gravedad de la situación: mi holgada existencia acababa de verse perturbada por un afán protector hacia una neófita sedienta de sangre a la que hacía poco ni conocía y que probablemente moriría en diez minutos si yo no hacía algo, algo espectacularmente temerario.

Pero nada de eso era un problema, en realidad.

El problema era que no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de qué podía hacer.

* * *

Hola, espero que os haya gustado y que cada vez tenga mas seguidores.

Dejadme reviews para hacernos saber a mi amigo y a mi si os gusta y si vale la pena subirlas, que subir historias que nadie lee no mola.

Opiniones, criticas constructivas, preguntas... ¡Todo vale!


End file.
